One of those days
by ComicFreakCatGirl
Summary: It had been one of those days where she just didn't feel like getting out of bed.


**One of those days**

**Fandom: Arrow**

**Character/Pairing: Laurel**

**Rating: T **

**Summary: It had been one of those days where she just didn't feel like getting out of bed.**

**Genre: Angst & Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow. If I did Tommy would still be alive and happy with Laurel.**

One of those days

Fandom: Arrow

Character/Pairing: Laurel

Rating: K+ for kissing and angst

Summary: It had been one of those days where she just didn't feel like getting out of bed.

Genre: Angst & Hurt/Comfort

It had been one of those days where she just didn't feel like getting out of bed. And she didn't, that is, until Ollie called saying he needed to see her at the cave. So she sluggishly crawled out of bed and got dressed. Stumbling in front of the mirror to drag a hair brush through the her tangled nest of brown locks.

The next thing she knew she was pulling into the Verdant parking lot, and hustling inside and down the stairs to the cave. It looked very different from the last time she had seen it. It looked more, homey. That made sense she supposed, since Oliver lived down here now. She still couldn't believe he had lost the house. They had shared so many great memories there. Her mind wandered fondly to her past of good times with the archer. She missed those days. The days that she knew what to expect. The days that she could wake up and not worry that someone close to her was going to die. Stop it. She couldn't let her mind go to those places.

"Laurel."

Her head jerked up and she smiled when she saw Oliver approaching, clad in green of course.

"What's up?" she asked, ready to hear why he had called her. Usually he tried his hardest to keep her away from the cave, despite how much she wanted to be a part of this.

"Okay well…" he rubbed the back of his neck, not looking her in the eye, something he only did when he was upset.

"Is something wrong, Ollie?" concern laced her voice as she placed her right hand on his, squeezing it in reassurance.

"You see...um...there's this guy I'm chasing. Trying to bring him to justice. He uses airborne toxins to cause people to hallucinate so that he can steal from them. Just three days ago he robbed a bank, leaving his victims disturbed to say the least. They had all hallucinated about a loved one they'd lost. Saying that the person had returned to them but vanished as soon as the toxins wore off."

"This is all very interesting but, why are you telling me?" she sighed, wanting him to get to the point.

A pained expression came over his face, that she would have found comical, if not for the suspense she was in right now of not knowing what he was going to say next.

"Because, regrettably I need you as bait."

"Bait?" confusion filled Laurel's expression.

"Yes bait," he sighed running his green-gloved fingers through his hair.

"But how do you even know he'll come for me?" .

"This criminal, the media calls him Toxin, only seems to go after women. Women who have lost someone close to them."

"Tommy…" tears pricked in the corners of her eyes but she blinked them back, not allowing herself to cry.

"You'll be perfectly safe. I'll be watching you the whole time. As soon as he gets there, I'll take him down. He won't lay a hand on you. I promise."

His green eyes met her's and she could tell he meant every word. She was going to be fine, she just had to calm down and not think about it.

"Okay…" she agreed. She was going to do this.

Laurel sat on her bed, surveying her dark apartment, waiting for something to happen. Over and over again she had to tell herself to calm down. Everything was going to be fine. Oliver was going to come for her. She had been in far worse situations before. But it wasn't the looming threat of a criminal creeping in the shadows of her apartment that scared her, and she knew it too. It was the idea, the hope of seeing Tommy again, even if it wasn't real, that scared her. What will I do if I can't-

Train of thought interrupted by the creak of her door opening, Laurel slipped out of her bed and onto the floor, peering around the corner of her room and into the kitchen. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. It was Oliver.

Suddenly, much to her surprise she felt a pair of hands snake around her neck and cover her mouth. She tried to scream and kick but her body and voice felt oddly numb. Falling to the floor the last thing she heard before she blacked out was a voice, Oliver's, yell her name.

"Laurel!"

What felt like seconds later, her eyes shot open, meeting a pair of oddly familiar gray ones.

She knew who it was before the words even left her mouth.

"Tommy…"

"Laurel, thank god you're alright. You passed out but you're okay now," the sound of his voice alone cut through her, causing her more pain than she had ever endured in her life.

"Laurel?" Tommy asked, concerned by her unresponsiveness, "Should I call the doctor back in here?"

"This isn't real," she was not going to indulge in the criminal's poison that was only going to cause her more pain.

He sighed, sitting down in an armchair and cupping his head with his hands, and she realized that was one of the little things she missed about him. "Of course this isn't real but that doesn't mean I'm not."

"You're dead," tears leaked from her brown eyes, slowly trickling down her cheeks. Pull yourself together. This isn't real. It's just the poison.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm not here."

He smiled sadly as he stood up from the chair and approached where she was now sitting on the floor.

"Oh Laurel, I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you. If I hadn't pushed you away. If I had told you the truth then I might still be with you. I just want you to know that my death, wasn't your fault. It was never your fault. I made a choice because I love you Laurel, and I always have. So please, just kiss me before the toxins wear off and you wake up."

And the next thing she knew her lips were crashing against his, hot tears spilling down her cheeks before everything went black and she woke up on a cold metal table in the Arrow Cave.

"You're awake," Oliver's voice shook her out of her daze.

"Yeah," she said trying to keep her voice even.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been more careful," he hugged her, which she thought was the strangest thing. So strange that it made something sturr in the pit of her stomach. Amusement. It had been a long time since she had felt that emotion. Perhaps it was Tommy that brought it out in her. Deciding not to question it, she stood on her tiptoes and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

So quick, in fact that it wasn't until she had left the cave and began to drive home that Oliver registered what happened.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Good? Bad? Awful? I've been meaning to write something arrow-related for a long time and Laurel is by far my favorite character so I wanted it to be from her point of view. So I was thinking about the show when it occurred to me that Laurel and Tommy (my arrow OTP) never made up before he died. I mean, he did say "I love you" and all but that wasn't enough. Poor Laurel still blamed herself. And so I thought, what if I could find away for laurel and tommy to sort of find the closure they never got and this one-shot was born. Oh, and I added the little Lauriver kiss at the end cause I love that ship too. I hope you liked the story. :) <p>

_ComicFreakCatGirl


End file.
